Ruby
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: Apa yang dikerjakan Akashi selalu berjalan sempurna. Karena Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah salah.


**Ruby**

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi-tapi hey, cerita di sini murni milik saya

Rating : T

Akhirnyaaa, setelah sekian lama menanti proses pembuatan ff yang sudah memenuhi isi kepala setiap hari terwujud jugaa:'D

Seperti biasa, ini bukan cerita romansa. Jangan berharap banyak dengan cerita ini.

_Genre? _Entahlah, tentukan sendiri, ya:D

Tapi, semoga kalian semua menikmati ceritanya.

Seperti biasa, selamat membaca~

* * *

**A**kashi Seijuurou menyimpan kedua tangannya di balik punggungnya yang tegap dan gagah. Wajahnya yang serius menutupi seringai, meyakinkan Kise Ryouta yang menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu. Tapi bukan Akashi namanya bila dicurigai. Dengan gerakan luwes yang tidak kentara sedikit pun geriknya yang mencurigakan, Akashi bisa dengan mudah membuat Kise akhirnya percaya.

Sore itu, Kise kebetulan mengajak Akashi untuk menemani waktu luangnya yang mulai pupus. Bukan kemauan Kise mengajak setan merah seperti Akashi. Tapi, baik Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine, atau Kuroko, mereka sama-sama kompak tidak bisa menemani Kise. Dan dengan wajah lesu, Kise mendapati Akashi yang berdiri diam di seberang jalan. Jadi, Kise—setelah menelan ketakutan dan mengumpulkan keberanian, meminta Akashi berbagi waktu. _Bingo! _Waktu yang tepat untuk Akashi.

Akashi sendiri sekarang kembali duduk di hadapan Kise. Wajahnya yang sore itu nyaris tanpa ekspresi bisa dilihat Kise dari pantulan minuman pekat di cangkirnya. Wajah Akashi selalu membiaskan aroma berat. Dilihat langsung atau tidak, aroma Akashi memang terlalu pekat. Aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Akashi terlalu mudah dikenali walau baru pertama kali mendapatinya.

Sembari mengeluarkan napas berat, Akashi menarik cangkirnya dari atas meja. Menyesap setiap rasa dari minuman yang memenuhi mulutnya. Tubuhnya tenang, tidak memancarkan emosi. Tapi, justru itulah yang membuat Kise sedikit kelabakan.

"Akashicchi baik-baik saja-ssu?"

Diletakannya cangkir yang isinya sudah tandas ke atas meja. "Aku baik," balas Akashi singkat, mengelap cepat sudut bibirnya yang basah.

Kise mengangguk-angguk. "Aku ingin jalan sebentar. Akashicchi mau—"

"Ke?" sergah Akashi tidak sabaran. "Akan kutemani. Jangan lama-lama."

Sontak, Kise langsung membuat gestur setuju dengan semangat berlebihan. Setelah mengurus soal bayar-membayar, Kise mengajak Akashi berkeliling sebentar. Kise masih memiliki waktu sebelum kembali ke jepretan kamera.

"Ryouta, kau selalu sibuk, ya?" Akashi membimbing Kise berbelok, melewati gang sempit yang sepi. "Pemotretanmu...lancar?"

Ditanya seperti itu oleh Akashi membuat Kise berbinar-binar. Akashi memang baik, tapi jarang sekali Akashi bertanya penuh perhatian seperti itu padanya. Jadi, Kise menjawab dengan senyum lebar menggantung di wajahnya, "Aku tidak terlalu sibuk-ssu. Pemotretan lancar. Akashicchi jangan khawatir."

Akashi hanya mengangguk-angguk. Gang itu hampir mencapai batas. Tapi tetap, tidak ada orang yang melintas. "Ryouta?"

"Ya?"

"Sampai jumpa."

Kedua mata Kise membeliak lebar. Campuran antara tidak percaya dan selebihnya kaget. Ditariknya kedua tangannya yang tadi di samping tubuh menuju perutnya. Ada yang bergejolak hebat di sana. Kise meringis, nyeri melihat Akashi berjalan tegap di depannya. Tidak menoleh barang sedikit.

_A-Akashicchi?_

* * *

"Heh, sedang apa kau di sini, Akashi?" Aomine Daiki melempar bola menuju ring. Bola mengudara, lalu jatuh melewati ring, menggelinding menjauhi Aomine. "Kau mau menantangku _one on one _denganmu, heh? Jangan harap, Akashi," tukas Aomine malas-malasan. Digerakkannya tubuhnya mengambil bola yang sudah terdiam di tepi lapangan basket.

Akashi berdecih singkat. "Kau berani sekali, Daiki," komentar Akashi apa adanya. Tapi diarahkannya juga langkah kaki beralaskan sepatu tepat ke arah Aomine yang sudah kembali menembak.

Aomine mendengus. "Sekarang aku sedang tidak peduli kau itu kaptenku atau bukan," kata Aomine. Memungut bola dan kembali melakukan tembakan. "Aku tidak ada waktu untuk meladenimu, tahu."

"Aku tidak meminta, Daiki." Akashi berdiri, masih belum memasuki lapangan basket walau tinggal sapuan kecil kakinya sudah menginjak masuk. "Tapi, bisa kau lempar bola itu padaku?"

Sembari memungut bola yang jatuh, Aomine menggumam dengan malas. Dilontarkannya bola basket pada Akashi yang berdiri dengan tangan disimpan di depan dada. Dengan gerakan cepat, Akashi menangkap lemparan Aomine, masuk ke dalam lapangan, menembak bola.

Kembali, Aomine memungut bola yang jatuh menggelinding. "Jadi, ada apa?"

Akashi berdeham. "Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya sembari menarik seringai untuk tenggelam.

"Hmm?" Aomine mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Yang benar?" Bola di tangannya bergerak lincah dan patuh, mengikuti permainan Aomine. Ditatapnya Akashi dengan mata memicing curiga. "Aku tidak yakin."

"Hoo, kau benar-benar berani padaku, Daiki?" Akashi mengulas seringai licik. Berjalan dengan ritme yang dibuat sedemikian rupa.

Aomine meneguk ludah. Cepat-cepat membanting bola, mengambil langkah mundur. "Bukan...,"

Akashi semakin menarik seringai setannya. Dipupusnya jarak antara dirinya dan Aomine. "Kau membuatku tertarik, Daiki."

Dan jawaban Akashi membuat rahang Aomine jatuh. Seiring dengan nyawanya yang terasa menipis. "Jangan bercanda! Aku masih normal, tahu! Cari saja laki-laki lain!" jerit Aomine terkaget-kaget. Jangan bilang Akashi pernah diculik dan diganti otaknya! Kaptennya yang sadis dan kejam jadi suka laki-laki?! Hooh, tampar Aomine sekarang juga! Dunia pasti sudah kiamat! Tidak mungkin, kan, Akashi jadi seperti ini?

Tawa remeh Akashi membuat Aomine menatap Akashi ngeri. Terlebih ketika Aomine sadar Akashi sudah memupus terlalu banyak ruang. "Akashi..., yang benar saja?"

Akashi tersenyum licik lagi. "Mana mungkin aku begitu, kan, Daiki?"

_Ini buruk! _Aomine merapalkan doa diam-diam. Kenapa tiba-tiba semuanya terasa aneh? Kenapa udara di sekelilingnya terasa habis? Kenapa ketika Aomine menatapAkashi tepat di mata, iris merah itu berkobar puas? Kenapa..., Aomine merasa perih di atas perutnya?

Aomine tergugu. Kedua lututnya berdebum jatuh, menukik pada lapangan basket. Ditatapnya Akashi dengan tatapan menuntut jawaban sekaligus dendam tersirat. Tapi yang tidak dipahami Aomine, kenapa Akashi tersenyum dengan cara seperti itu? Dan kenapa Akashi mengucapkan tidak ada lagi _one on one _untuk Aomine?

_Akashi?_

* * *

"Whoa! Aka-chin?" Anak laki-laki bertubuh kelewat jangkung itu pura-pura terkejut dengan nada datar malas yang menyebalkan. Lebih menyebalkan lagi, mulutnya tersumpal makanan. Kepalanya menunduk tajam, menatap Akashi yang tingginya entah kapan bisa menyainginya. Irisnya yang berwarna ungu menatap Akashi tanpa minat. Tapi mengingat Akashi adalah kaptennya, anak laki-laki ungu itu, Murasakibara Atsushi, bertanya untuk apa Akashi menemuinya—hanya sekadar formalitas, tentu saja.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Atsushi." Akashi menatap Murasakibara yang berdiri malas di sudut taman yang sepi. Bungkus-bungkus makanan yang sudah tandas isinya berserakan di sekitar anak laki-laki besar itu. Akashi memungut satu bungkus yang dekat di kakinya, memasukkannya di tempat sampah. Setelahnya, dituntunnya Murasakibara duduk di salah satu bangku terdekat.

Murasakibara menurut. Tetap sambil mengunyah makanannya. "Aka-chin mau?" tanyanya sembari menyodokkan makanan tepat di depan wajah Akashi dengan air wajah tidak rela. Biasanya, Murasakibara paling tidak rela membagi makanannya. Dengan siapa pun. Tapi, mengingat yang duduk di sampingnya adalah kaptennya yang absolut, Murasakibara terpaksa menawari Akashi. Sambil berdoa sang kapten menolak.

"Aku tidak lapar." Akashi mendorong tangan besar Murasakibara menjauh. Akashi bisa mendengar hela napas lega Murasakibara. Akashi berdecih lirih, mengulum kembali seringai yang nyaris tampak.

Murasakibara hanya mengangguk-angguk malas dan mengunyah makanannya. Akashi di sampingnya hanya duduk diam, tidak mengajaknya bicara. "Aku sedang ada pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan dengan segera," tukas Akashi lama akhirnya.

"Apa itu, Aka-chin?" Tanya Murasakibara malas sambil melirik Akashi dari sudut mata. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah makanan.

Akashi menarik samar salah satu bibirnya. Menjadi tertarik dan bersemangat. "Bukan sesuatu yang besar." Akashi mengangkat bahu singkat. "Sangat mudah untukku."

Kembali diam. Akashi diam-diam merasa gemas, ingin segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini belum setengahnya. Murasakibara tampak tidak tertarik dan Akashi jadi bingung harus berbuat apa agar Murasakibara merasa tertarik. Atau setidaknya, melupakan makanannya.

"Kau tidak pergi dengan..., hmm..., Himuro Tatsuya, Atsushi?"

Murasakibara menelan makanan di mulutnya. "Muro-chin sedang ke sini, mungkin." Tangan Murasakibara melemparkan bungkus ke tempat sampah, lantas membuka bungkus makanan yang lain.

"Begitu...," tukas Akashi sembari mengangguk-angguk. Sudut bibirnya berkedut, menguarkan seringai mengerikan andalannya. "Kalau begitu, aku harus cepat."

Murasakibara menatap Akashi sambil lalu. "Hmm, Aka-chin mau apa?"

Akashi tertawa remeh. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu, Atsushi?" Tangannya menyilang di depan dada. "Jangan sampai menyesal. Ingat, oke?"

Murasakibara mengangguk malas. Masih dengan makanan menyumpal mulutnya. Ditatapnya Akashi dengan seksama. Tapi, Akashi hanya diam dengan bibir terkatup dan auranya terasa berat. Dengan kecepatan yang tidak Murasakibara sadari, Akashi mengikis jarak. Bungkus makanan terlepas dari genggaman Murasakibara yang bekerja keras di atas perut. Sensasi aneh menjalar, melintasi perut ke seluruh tubuhnya. Murasakibara merasakan geletar aneh. Dilihatnya Akashi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan meruncing.

_Aka-chin?_

* * *

"Aku tidak akan kalah, Shintarou." Akashi menukas tajam dan dingin. Seperti biasa.

Laki-laki berambut hijau di hadapannya menghela napas, membenarkan bingkai kacamatanya. "Aku tahu, nanodayo." Tangannya bergerak, menuntun bidak-bidak shogi. Melawan seorang berambut merah dengan iris heterokrom yang tidak pernah kalah. "Biarkan aku mencoba, Akashi."

Akashi tertawa remeh lewat hidung. Ditatapnya laki-laki di hadapannya dengan tatapan runcing. "Itu akan sia-sia dan tidak membuahkan apa-apa, Shintarou," ujarnya arogan.

Midorima Shintarou menggerakkan bidak shogi kembali usai Akashi menjalankan bagiannya. "Biarkan saja, nanodayo." Menghela napas sejenak, diliriknya Akashi dari balik kacamata.

"Aku tidak mungkin kalah darimu, Shintarou." Akashi mengambil bagian. "Oh, biar aku ralat. Aku kuat. Lebih kuat darimu, Shintarou."

Midorima mendengus pendek. "Fokus saja pada shogi ini, Akashi," katanya. Midorima tahu, dia akan kalah dari Akashi, seperti sebelumnya. Apalagi kalau sudah berurusan dengan shogi. Akashi tidak mungkin kalah dalam shogi, kan? Lagi pula, siapa yang berani mengalahkan Akashi? Mungkin tekat sudah dikantongi. Tapi, pemenangnya tetap Akashi, kan?

Akashi melirik Midorima sambil lalu. Tidak berminat sama sekali. "Aku bisa menghancurkanmu dengan satu sentakan, Shintarou. Jangan ragukan aku."

"Oh, silakan nanodayo," balas Midorima berusaha tenang. Matanya melirik tajam Akashi. "Tapi aku mengikuti takdirku setiap hari, Akashi. Termasuk hari ini," lanjutnya sembari melempar pandangan ke sudut ruangan, diikuti Akashi. Boneka beruang berukuran sedang berwarna cokelat terang berdiam di sudut, memamerkan senyum setipis jahitannya.

"Bagus," sambut Akashi. "Lihat saja, aku yang akan menang, Shintarou." Akashi menggerakkan bidak shoginya. Tatapannya tetap tajam, seperti biasa. Ada seringai tipis yang mulai digambar Akashi.

"Berisik," cetus Midorima segera yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam meruncing dari Akashi. Midorima pura-pura tidak melihat. "Jangan sombong, aku juga belum selesai, nanodayo."

Ruangan itu sedikit meredup. Cahaya seolah tertarik keluar menembus jendela, memupus perlahan. Akashi mengulum bibir. Benar-benar menahan diri supaya tidak menyeringai lagi. Dia sudah terlalu banyak menyeringai, sepertinya. Tapi, tetap saja, seringai setipis kabut terlukis lagi. "Ini sudah setengah jalan dan hasilnya sudah bisa ditebak, Shintarou." Akashi menjeda. Menatap Midorima remeh. "Jangan buat aku menunggu, Shintarou. Waktuku tidak banyak."

Midorima mendecih. Entah kapan kaptennya itu sembuh. Jujur saja, kaptennya, Akashi itu sungguh menyebalkan alih-alih mengerikan. Arogan, sombong, selalu menang. Untung saja Akashi kaptennya, jadi Midorima tidak menyumpah serapah supaya sang kapten tidak bertambah tinggi. Untung saja.

"Bersabarlah sedikit, Akashi," tukas Midorima akhirnya. Dibenarkannya letak kacamata, menjalankan bidak.

Kursi berderit keras akibat sentakan Akashi. Bidak-bidak shogi jatuh berserakan. Dan kemudian Midorima merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di atas perutnya. Seperti ditekan, tetapi bukan. Di hadapannya, Akashi menyeringai puas, iris heterokromnya berkobar mengerikan. Akashi lantas berkata ; "Lihat? Walau permainan hancur, aku tetap—dan selalu, menang, Shintarou."

_A-Akashi?_

* * *

"Oh? Akashi-kun?" Kepala Kuroko Tetsuya menyembul dari balik buku. Ditatapnya sang kapten absolut yang berdiri dengan tangan menyilang, dengan tatapan datar khasnya. "Selamat sore, omong-omong."

Akashi menghela napas berat. "Aku boleh duduk tidak, nih?" Tanyanya sembari melirik kursi di samping Kuroko. Wajahnya tampak lelah, tapi iris heterokrom itu menyala.

Kuroko mengangguk sekali, mempersilakan Akashi duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku tidak ingat Akashi suka ke perpustakaan," cetus Kuroko dari balik buku.

"Aku juga tidak ingat," balas Akashi seadanya. Ditariknya kursi lebih dekat ke arah Kuroko. Iris sewarna biru laut Kuroko menguliti buku dengan serius. Tiba-tiba saja, Akashi jadi merasa tertular hawa keadaan tipis milik Kuroko. Akashi berdeham, melepas kontak iris biru laut Kuroko dari jeratan huruf, menatap Akashi dengan tatapan khas. "Seingatku, aku datang tidak untuk didiamkan."

"Akashi-kun baca buku saja." Dan jawaban dari Kuroko Tetsuya, tidak memenuhi harapan Akashi.

Akashi membatin kesal, tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan. Akashi meneliti perpustakaan yang sudah sepi. _Bagus_, batinnya puas. Ketika dia hampir saja membuka mulut, menyambar pertanyaan, entitas Kuroko kembali pada buku. Akashi memijat kening. "Baiklah, abaikan aku saja, Tetsuya."

Kuroko melepas kembali pertemuan matanya dengan buku. Melirik Akashi tidak rela. "Aku sudah melakukannya sejak tadi, Akashi-kun."

_Baiklah_. Akashi mengulum ombak-ombak decihan. Akashi harus cepat menyelesaikan semuanya. Semuanya. Dia tidak ingin terjebak percakapan menyebalkan yang akan membuang waktunya sia-sia. Hmm, tapi, enaknya mulai dari mana, ya?

"Loh, Akashi-kun belum pulang?" Tanya Kuroko lama akhirnya. Pertanyaan yang seharusnya berbalur keheranan menjadi pertanyaan hampa dengan nada datar dan wajah lempeng tidak mendukung. Ditatapnya Akashi sambil lalu, kembali menyatukan diri dengan buku.

Akashi tertawa remeh. _Apa-apaan itu? Niat tanya tidak, sih?_ "Aku menunggumu, Tetsuya."

Dan balasan dari seorang Akashi membuat Kuroko tanpa sadar menegakkan punggung. Pikirannya mendadak kacau. Dicurinya pandangan lewat sudut mata. _Sejak..., sejak kapan Akashi-kun memiliki suara berat seperti itu? _Kuroko meracau panik. Akashi memang bersuara berat. Tapi suara berat Akashi khas. Dan yang ini..., tidak terdengar seperti Akashi sama sekali.

"Akashi-kun—"

"Hmm, ada apa, Tetsuya?"

Entah karena pendengaran Kuroko yang mulai rusak, pendingin ruangan yang tidak lagi berfungsi, atau otak Kuroko yang tiba-tiba tidak berguna..., atau karena memang seperti itu yang terjadi. Suara Akashi memberat, atmosfer kaku, semuanya terasa ganjil. _Ada apa?_

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Tetsuya." Akashi menatap tepat ke mata. Menyalurkan denyutan sakit ke seluruh tubuh Kuroko, entah karena apa. Kuroko tiba-tiba tidak bisa merasakan dada kirinya. Tubuhnya terasa semakin ringan, ringan. Kepalanya memberat dan napasnya memburu.

_Ada..., apa?_

"Aku hanya tidak bisa menunggu." Akashi buka suara. Iris heterokromnya membara api. Seringai puas mengudara. Semuanya terasa begitu cepat dan mengejutkan.

Kuroko menatap Akashi bingung. Dan ketika Kuroko menatap ke lantai, ia mendapati kubangan sewarna merah kental berbau amis dan anyir tepat di dekat kakinya. Kuroko tidak bisa memekik. Dada kirinya semakin berdenyut ngilu. Tapi..., kenapa Akashi malah merasa puas?

"Nah, Tetsuya," kata Akashi menjeda. Ditatapnya Kuroko penuh intimidasi. "kau yang terakhir," lanjutnya. Senyum setannya mengembang. "Kurasa."

_A-Akashi-kun?_

Tubuh Kuroko Tetsuya jatuh dari kursi, menyatu dengan genangan sewarna merah di lantai. Akashi mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, puas. Ditariknya sebelah tangan Kuroko, merasakan hangat yang memupus terganti dengan dingin yang beku. Akashi tertawa puas, lantas berjalan meninggalkan susunan rak-rak buku.

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou menatap lima deret makam baru yang dibuat pagi tadi. Diliriknya dari ujung ke ujung dengan seringai licik terpatri di wajahnya. _Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou, dan..., Kuroko Tetsuya. _

Akashi menatap tajam setiap pusara teman-temannya—mantan teman. Tidak lama, Akashi langsung mengambil langkah kembali. Ujung pisau kecil mencuat dari saku celananya. Pisau yang kemarin berlumur lima darah anak laki-laki yang sudah berbaring di bawah tanah.

Dengan langkah tegap, Akashi melanjutkan langkah dengan ringan. Iris heterokromnya kembali membara api. Tubuhnya juga terbingkai api yang menyala penuh.

_Apa yang dikerjakan Akashi selalu berjalan sempurna._

_Karena Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah salah. Tidak sekali pun. []_

* * *

Hehe, terimakasih sudah membaca:)_  
_

Maaf kalau banyak _typo, _teman-teman.

Senang kalau bisa menghibur.

Sampai ketemu lagi kapan-kapan, ya:D


End file.
